


Asking for a Lot

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Shared Moments [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "Can you just act normal for this evening? It's all I ask of you." "You're asking for a lot then."Boleyn and Aragon go to a party and deliver some vigilante justice.I don't even know anymore.





	Asking for a Lot

“Can you just act normal for this evening? It’s all I’ll ask of you,” Catherine pleaded. She already knew what Anne’s answer would be before she voiced her request, but felt it was necessary to do so anyways. 

“You’re asking for a lot then.”

Catherine sighed and shook her head, knowing that the evening was going to be a long one if Anne was going to pull her usual antics. They were already later than was considered fashionable for the party due to Anne’s incessant need to try every combination of outfit, hair, and makeup before she inevitably returned to the first set that she had put on. 

She wasn’t even sure how she was the one that got landed with accompanying Anne that night. The other girls had all taken off in the first taxi while she was the one stuck providing feedback for everything Anne owned. 

By the time they arrived at the party, everyone had left sobriety long in the past and was teetering on the dangerous side of tipsy. 

“Can you believe they’re serving wine in plastic cups?” Anne asked incredulously. She eyed the bar with disbelief, “Oh my God, that’s Champagne. Catherine, they’re serving Champagne in plastic,” she frantically batted at Catherine’s arm and the alarm on her face was as though civilization was collapsing around her. “We need to leave. Immediately.”

Catherine didn’t entirely disagree, though because it was Anne, she rolled her eyes and tugged her toward the bar to pick up their own offensively served drinks.

“An insult to the entire northeast region of France. Cheers,” Catherine tapped her plastic cup against Anne’s and tried not to flinch at the dull, unsatisfying, thud of a sound.

Anne’s lip curled in distaste as she brought her cup up to drink. She scrunched up her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as she took a sip. To her surprise, the disdainful presentation did not alter the taste of the contents, and with a few more sips, she had forgotten about the packaging.

Catherine was about to take her leave, knowing that the more alcohol Anne consumed, the less she wanted to be around her -- even less than she usually wanted to -- when a man’s voice caught her attention. 

“Oi, would you look at that! Go on, talk to her. With a face like that she ain’t gonna turn you down.”

“Ah, no way, mate. Not even with a paper bag,” his friend laughed. “You have the history with dogs, you get in there.”

The first man gave him an encouraging shove in the direction of the woman at the center of their attention. His friend stepped around and pushed him the same way. Beer sloshed over the sides of the cups and onto their trousers, and before their roughhousing could get too out of hand, Catherine and Anne moved themselves away from the scene.

As they stepped away, the woman they were referring to came into their line of vision. 

Anna.

Catherine’s heart wrenched in sympathy. It wasn’t that she thought Anna was missing out on a catch with either one of the troglodytes that now had each other in headlocks. It was the narrow conventions of beauty that seemed to exclude the friend that she found to be breathtaking.  

So caught up in despondency, Catherine almost missed Anne lunging at the men with her fists raised in the air. Thankfully, she was able to catch Anne around her torso and pull her away from the scene before she could draw any attention to herself.

“Let me go! Didn’t you see who they were talking about? They’ll need the paper bags when I’m done with them,” she hissed in protestation as Catherine dragged her behind a column and out of view. 

“Have you not spent enough of your time jailed?” Catherine looked back at the men, noting that their beers had been replaced and they were still giving each other little jabs in the shoulders, laughing obnoxiously. “I have a better idea.”

***

Anne was leaning over the bar, her face brought down to her cup still sat on the ledge. The carbonated bubbles tickled her nose, and she took a careful sip. It was filled to the brim with Champagne after she combined a few other servings, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to wrap her hand around the flimsy plastic and pick it up without sacrificing some of her beverage.

Finally at a level she deemed as safe, she picked up her cup and grimaced as the action caused some of it to overflow. Exactly what she was trying to avoid. She stumbled a bit as she made her way from the bar and collided right into the back of one of the men that had been talking about Anna. 

“I am so sorry,” she slurred, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulders but directing her apology to his friend.

“That’s alright, darling. Here let me help you,” he responded while slipping an arm around her waist to steady her. He pulled her close to his side and dropped his hand a little lower to Anne’s hip, where his fingers tightened uncomfortably. 

“Are you gents here by yourselves tonight?” Still not acknowledging the man whose grip was growing tighter.

“Not anymore, we’re not.”

Anne gave a petulant expression laced with disappointment. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to upset your girlfriends. I’ll just go.”

“No. What I meant was now that you’re here, we’re not alone anymore,” he explained condescendingly while bending over to try to make eye contact with her. 

Anne feigned, rather ostentatiously, to catch on. 

Catherine, watching from nearby, could not have rolled her eyes any further back if she had tried.

Anne deliberately avoided making eye contact with the first man by keeping her gaze locked with the second. She gave him a shy smile, tilting her head slightly, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. When he returned the smile, she bit her lip and let her eyes drop down to the hand on her hip, trying to convey her discomfort at the contact. 

It seemed to have worked, much to Catherine’s surprise as she looked on. She thought for sure that at least one of them would have picked up on the swindle. She discreetly pulled her phone from her bag and started to video the show.

The second man reached out and took Anne by her elbow, attempting to pull her closer to himself and out of the grasp of his friend. “Here, love. Why don’t we go get you a top up?”

Anne eyed her cup, still full to capacity and dribbling down the the side as her arm was jostled. “Yeah, I could really use a top up,” she agreed.

Catherine was all but floored by Anne’s ability to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She was certain that it was a first for the girl. She watched as Anne tried to step away from the first man and join the second toward the bar, but the first man did not relinquish his hold on her waist. Instead, he pulled her back in. 

“I’ve got a top up for you right here, baby,” he said salaciously. Anne tried not to gag as he put his other arm around her, spilling some of his beer down her back. 

“Hey man, she was going with me,” his friend yanked at his arm, sending even more beer down Anne’s dress.

“She came on to me first.” He prodded at his shoulder making enough room for Anne to slip out from between them.

“Mate, she walked into you. She’s been making eyes at me.”

“Making eyes at you? She’s all over me.”

“Are you blind? She ain’t interested in you,” he shouted, squaring up to him so they were nose to nose, chests puffed and fists clenched, staring and breathing heavily.

Anne, not even bothering to try and be inconspicuous, strutted over to Catherine while chugging the rest of her Champagne. 

The men started trading shoves and jabs again, much like they had earlier in the evening, but this time there was none of the good-humored nature to it. 

Alcohol now addling her brain, Anne howled with laughter as their aggression escalated. She clutched at Catherine’s arm to keep herself standing while Catherine continued to record the aftermath of Anne’s meddling.

“You were right. This is so much better,” she cackled, wiping tears from her eyes. 

A little less steady on her feet, she held onto Catherine as they went to find the rest of the girls again.

***

Nursing a severe hangover the next day, Anne had not moved from the place she dropped in the couch after she had forced down the breakfast Jane had made. Catherine was in the arm chair next to her, just as worse for wear.

“Did anyone know there was a fight at the party last night? I guess it was pretty bad too. They had to call the cops. Someone has put the end of it online. Have a look,” Anna said to Jane in the kitchen.

“I could swear that is Anne cracking up in the background,” Jane replied as the tinny sounds of Anne’s joy sounded through the phone speaker.

“Catherine was with her all night. She wouldn’t have let her anywhere near a fight.”

Catherine snorted. Anne smiled into the cushion. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Krispy for requesting more Aragon and Boleyn antics and giving them a common enemy to team up against.


End file.
